lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlest Pet Peeves
Littlest Pet Peeves is a Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own animated short published by the Hasbro Studios Youtube channel. Short Description We open on a rainy day at the Littlest Pet Shop where Mister Yut and Trip were off on important business. The other seven pets were doing their own activities. Jade was sleeping like she usually does, Roxie was chewing on a chew toy, Edie and Bev were moving an object across the floor, Kira was fixing something with a hammer, Savannah was singing songs, and Quincy was tap-dancing. However, it only looks peaceful as it is not whatsoever. Jade cannot get any shut-eye because Roxie's chew toy is keeping her awake. The Boston Terrier cannot enjoy her chew toy because of Edie and Bev moving the object across the floor. Both the box turtle and parakeet cannot move the object very fast because of Kira's hammer sounds. The bunny cannot concentrate due to Savannah's singing. And the cheetah can't hear herself singing because of Quincy's tap-dancing. The noises were making Jade get angry. After a few seconds of this, she jumps up and screams out loud "Alright, that's enough!!!". The song starts. Jade walks up to Roxie and starts singing to her how annoying her squeak toy is. She then takes the squeak toy and throws it away from her. The toy hits Edie in the head. Roxie then comes up to her and Bev and tells them that she doesn't care what they're doing because they can't do anything correctly. The duo, having had enough, run up to Kira and tell her to do her fixing somewhere far away. They throw her hammer far away from her which lands next to Savannah. Kira runs up to Savannah and stops her non-existent concert. She then tells her why not stop singing even once in a while? Savannah, in annoyance, runs up to Quincy and says that his tap-dancing is turning her from Savannah to senile (making her go crazy). The fainting goat is only confused as to what is going on. The girls then walk to the middle of the room and sing the chorus of the song. Quincy is only confused, being the only guy there, but starts to worry when the girls run different directions from each other. Edie starts the next part by telling Bev that all she does is be annoying, and she ends it by kicking the box turtle. Quincy then says that it isn't Bev's fault she is annoying. Bev then responds by telling Edie that she does not do her acting correctly, causing Quincy to say that she does it correctly. Savannah then says that she is not saying that Quincy is annoying, when it reality, she actually is. Quincy is offended by this comment. Kira, Roxie, and Jade take the fainting goat onto a stack of boxes and hand him a trophy, commenting that he aced the annoying exam. The boxes then fall down as Quincy lands back at the Pet Shop. He starts to back away as the girls walk towards him, all with an annoyed look on their faces. Quincy asks why the girls are complaining and then states that their fighting will soon make him faint. The camera then shows Quincy watching from the background as the girls tussle with each other while singing the chorus. Jade had Roxie pinned, but Kira knocks her off. While the girls continued fighting, Bev shoves them off-screen with her shell as they all reappear on-screen, shoving each other around. Then they all disappear offscreen and are sent back to the Pet Shop. Quincy then quickly looks for something to stop the fight as the 6 girls go to the middle of the room. They're not singing anymore, they're just insulting each other. Edie says to Kira that she is really becoming the water in her feathers. Roxie then says that isn't better than Edie being the flea on her backside. Savannah then says to Roxie that she is becoming the gum on her paws. Jade then says that they're all becoming a thorn in her side. Bev says that they're becoming the rumble in her shell. Kira says frizz in her fur, Savannah says a cold that she catches, Roxie says the no squeak in her toy, Jade says sand in her sandwich, and Kira says grain in her grin. Edie then says sweat in her sweatshirt. The girls were all stacked on top of each other at this point. An annoyed Roxie states that parakeets don't wear sweatshirts. Edie asks how the Boston Terrier how she knows that for sure. Jade, having had enough, storms out of the Pet Shop. However, the other girls attempt to leave also and they all start arguing over who should leave first. Intro Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, while the rain pours outside, the pets all do separate things. Jade is trying to nap, Roxie is chewing on a squeaky toy, Edie and Bev are moving an item across the floor, Kira is trying to fix something with a hammer, Savannah is singing, and Quincy is tap-dancing. It may look casual, but it's not. Jade can't sleep because she's annoyed by Roxie and her toy. Roxie can't enjoy her toy because she's annoyed of the item Edie and Bev are moving. Both Edie and Bev can't move the item very fast because they're annoyed by Kira's hammer. Kira can't concentrate well because she's annoyed by Savannah's singing. Savannah can't hear herself due to being annoyed by Quincy’s tap-dancing. All the noise makes Jade become really angry until she snaps. Jade: Alright, I have had enough!!! Song All Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Oo-oo-ooh Oo-oo-ooh Jade You sir there in your corner With your mouth gnawing on that thing All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Jade You‘re making so much noise with your chewing that you're driving this cat insane All Oo-oo-ooh Roxie I don't really care what you two are doing because you can't do anything right All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Edie Maybe you should fix whatever it is you're fixing Bev Somewhere that's extremely far away from our side All Oo-oo-ooh Kira Would you please stop singing songs even just once in a while? All Oo-oo-ooh Savannah You're making so much noise with your hooves that you're turning me from Savannah to senile Except Quincy Everything you do is my pet peeve I'm going so crazy around you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I have to get away hey, hey, hey, hey Edie Being in the same area watching you annoy us all day long Quincy: Hey, it's not Bev's fault, Edie. All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Bev Well, it's not half as bad as me watching you doing your acting all wrong Quincy: Edie doesn't do her acting wrong, Bev! All Oo-oo-ooh Savannah Now I'm not saying that you're annoying, but in all honestly I really am Quincy: *Gasps* Please don't tell me you mean that! All Oo-oo-ooh, yeah Roxie, and Jade We're not being mean, but we think you have just aced the annoying exam All Oo-oo-ooh Quincy What is going on here Why do you have to complain All Oo-oo-ooh Quincy All of your arguing is making me want to faint Except Quincy Everything you do is my pet peeve I'm going so crazy around you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I have to get away hey, hey, hey, hey Edie: You're really becoming the water in my feathers here. Roxie: Yeah, well that isn't better than being the flea on my backside! Savannah: You're really becoming the gum on my paws! Jade: Thorn in my side! Bev: Rumble in my shell! Kira: Frizz in my fur! Savannah: Cold that I catch! Roxie: Kelp in my kibble! Jade: Sand in my sandwich! Kira: Grain in my grin! Edie: Sweat in my sweatshirt! Roxie: What sweatshirt? Parakeets don't wear sweatshirts! Edie: How do you know that for sure? Jade: Alright, I'm done with you girls! Goodbye! *Arguing* Quincy: STOOOOPP!!!! Look at this picture of us! We’re all best friends! There really is no reason to bicker over things like this! Edie: Actually, Quincy‘s right. Roxie: Oh, I love all of you! Kira: Even though you may do things that annoy me, you're still my best friends! Bev: What went to our heads? All Everything you do makes me smile I'm always so happy with you Whatever you say Makes my day So never go away hey, hey, hey, hey Epilogue: Lesson Learned The pets are then covered in water. All Except Quincy: TRIP! Mister Yut and Trip came back, but Trip did notice the pets and splashed water all over them. Trip: Oops! Sorry... The pets don't look too happy, but... Quincy: Um, guys? They look at Quincy. He is pointing to the picture. Then they all smile. Savannah: Hey, it's okay! Jade: Yeah! Edie: Don't worry about it. Trip: Thanks guys. Quincy smiles. As the iris out rolls in, he winks at the camera. *The End* Trivia It is a parody of the 2012 Littlest Pet Shop short of the same name. Category:Songs